Memories
by JoonBug
Summary: After a tragic accident occurs...Will Bella's memory return...Will she still love Edward...or will it be Jacob who secures her heart! Please R&R, let me know if this is a waste of time. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I had just left work, walking out the door waving to mike wishing him a good weekend.

Everything was going great…Edward was back…he loved me…never stopped loving me in fact. He was waiting for me at home, I left work early so I could make it on time…Edward said he had a surprise for me…and I couldn't wait…which was unusual because I typically hated them…but from Edward…they were special…at least to me!

I drove my truck towards home…it seemed to be trudging along slower than usual as I drove along the winding road…then it sputtered to a stop…I quickly pulled over cursing slightly under my breath…maybe I should have taken Edward up on that offer for the Audi coupe…

I took out the cell phone that Charlie and given me 'for emergency purposes only' and called Jake…after all. He knew my truck inside and out…he had done all of the major repairs on it and I'm sure he would know what was wrong.

"Hello?" it was Jake who answered

"Hey Jake it's Bella."

"Hey Bells, you coming over?"

"I wish!...No Jake, my truck just died on me…I thought maybe you could…"

"Sure…Sure…where are you? I'll leave now"

I told him where he could find me…since I was running a head of schedule I decide not to call Edward yet…maybe it was a loose cable or fluid or something easily fixed…at least that was what I was hoping for.

10…. 15…. 20…minutes passed…I was beginning to worry that Jake wasn't going to find me. I decided I'd have to call Edward and let him know I would be late…

I called his cell and he picked up on the second ring…"Bella!"

"Edward…I miss you! Look, I'm having a bit of truck trouble…I'm running late." I said as I saw Jake pull up on the other side of the road…I waved to him as I jumped out of the truck, still talking to Edward. "I'll be home soon…Jake is here now to fix the truck…I Love….."

**Edward's POV**

I was surprising Bella tonight…I was making dinner for her and Charlie…I decide to would be a fun challenge. I had told Charlie the idea and he seemed up for it…anything to make Bella happy…

I went to our meadow and picked her some wild flowers…she really seemed to like that a lot…Alice had helped me shop for the food…we found grocery shopping exciting…because it was something we never had to do so it was the novelty of it…she pranced up and down the rows…I pushed the cart!

By the time I go to Bella's house I have only a couple hours left to make the food…I started immediately… I was making her lasagna…she seemed to like that well enough. As the lasagna baked… and I finished making the salad...Charlie came in…

"Hello Edward"

"Hello Charlie. Dinner is almost finished, and Bella should be home soon"

Then my cell rang…"Bella!"

"Edward…I miss you! Look, I'm having a bit of truck trouble…I'm running late. I'll be home soon…Jake is here now to fix the truck…I Love…"

The phone went dead…she must have lost service I thought to myself…I'd give it a few minutes and try her back I thought

Alice called me frantic "Bella has vanished Edward! She's gone!" She said. I tried to calm her, I explained to her that Bella just called and truck broke. Jake was there to help her…and now that the werewolf was there…that was the only reason she couldn't see her.

I tried the cell again…"The number you've reached has been disconnected, or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again," the recorded voice repeated

Now I was concerned…she wouldn't have turned the phone off…I then noticed Charlie was on the phone…"I'll be right there!"

"Edward…we've gotta go." Charlie said…his mind numb

"What do you mean Charlie?" But as I spoke the words I knew what he meant. Out of his thoughts the only words that I could comprehend Bella…. Accident.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"I don't know, be need to get to the hospital…NOW!"

We jumped into his cruiser and we were off to the hospital.

**Jacob's POV**

I had just got home from patrolling, when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's Bella."

"Hey Bells, you coming over?" I asked hopefully

"I wish!...No Jake, my truck just died on me…I thought maybe you could…"

"Sure…Sure…where are you? I'll leave now," She told he where it had broken down. I normally would have run there…could have been there quicker…but I needed tools to fix the truck.

I went out to the garage and tossed my toolbox into the car… and I was off. This was something I could help her with…she had called me after all…and when I asked her if she was coming over she sounded like she really wanted to.

I pulled over when I saw the truck. It was on the other side of the road. Bella was on her phone, and when she saw me she smiled and waved at me. She jumped out of the truck and started to cross the street towards me…she was looking at me…she never saw the car that rounded the curve. I screamed as I watched the car trying to break in vein…. I watched as it hit her…and I watched as the phone flew from her hand breaking into pieces when it hit the asphalt.

I was out of my car in a heartbeat…running over to her. Screaming her name "Bella! Bella honey!" as she lay crumpled up on the road…the driver that hit her was already on the phone calling for help…

I touched her wrist looking for a pulse…I couldn't find one…but I hoped that was because I couldn't keep from shaking…I need to stay in control…Bella needed me.

I sat on the ground next to her sobbing as I held her hand…I knew that I couldn't move her…but I wanted to offer any comfort I could. "Bella! Oh Bella!"

Soon police & ambulance arrived…thank god Charlie wasn't here. I didn't think his heart could take it. The EMT's began to check Bella over…assessing her injuries as the police asked questions of me and the other driver…

I saw them loading her into the ambulance…as I rushed to the back…"I'm coming with her…!" I said as I jumped in.

I watched the EMT's work on her broken body all the way to the hospital…Once we got there they rushed her in quicky, and back behind ER doors. I sat down panicked, should I call Charlie…No the cop said he'd do it…Damn it! I thought as he tears began to fall.

Dr Cullen came out to the waiting room, he looked at me, "Where is Bella's father? Is he here yet?"

"No, I haven't seen Charlie. How is she?"

He hesitated…knowing he should say nothing. "It's not good. I needed to ask Charlie…if …if she is a donor"

"OH GOD! Is she…gone?"

"No…No…we just need to know. We're taking her up for surgery and needed to know." He said "I have to get back to Bella, we taking her for surgery once I get back. I wanted to give Charlie a chance to see her before…"

"I'll tell him when he gets her and I'll have him check with the nurse for updates."

"Please Carlisle…save her" I cried

"I'll do my best!" And with that he was gone. I needed to wait for Charlie…and tell him.

5 minutes later Charlie ran into the waiting room…"Where is she Jake?" He asked franticly. Edward was behind him panic in his eyes

"Dr Cullen came out and said they were taking her to surgery immediately. He needed to know if she…was…. is a donor" I managed to choke out

Charlie looked like he was going to pass out…Edward helped him to a chair...

"Carlisle is an accomplished surgeon Charlie. Bella is in good hands"

"What happened Jacob?" Edward asked and they both looked to me. The whole horrid scene replayed in my mind…I saw Edward stager backwards so I knew he had read my mind.

"She was crossing the street coming over to my car…then she was hit."

"How could that be Jake? Bella would have never crossed in front of a car." Charlie said

"She was distracted…she was on the phone…she never saw!" I cried

Edward kept his head down…shaking it back and forth like he was trying to process what was happening.

**Edward's POV**

Charlie was drive extremely fast and we rushed to the hospital. We got stuck in traffic for a good 10 minutes… soon we saw why. I saw Bella's truck on the left side of the road…and Jacob's car on the right… we were stuck at the scene of the accident. I saw a dark pool on the ground as we passed…it was Bella's blood. I was getting very agitated, I felt like we were going too slow…Bella needed me!

We ran into the hospital towards the waiting room …Charlie saw Jacob…"Where is she Jake?" He asked franticly. I was behind him, waiting for the response

"Dr Cullen came out and said they were taking her to surgery immediately. He needed to know if she…was…. is a donor" Jacob choked out

Charlie swayed, and his heart made an erratic pattern…he looked like he was going to pass out…I helped him to a chair...

"Carlisle is an accomplished surgeon Charlie. Bella is in good hands," I said hopefully

"What happened Jacob?" I asked. As Jacob thought about it, the scene flashed thru his mind. Bella smiling and waving at him…But she was on the phone to me…she was telling me she loved me…but never finished her thought…because that was when the car struck her…The phone fell to the ground…as she was forced onto the hood of the car, hitting the windshield…then she was on the ground…unresponsive…. blood pooling around her…I fell backwards as I took all of this in…

"She was crossing the street coming over to my car…then she was hit." He said

"How could that be Jake? Bella would have never crossed in front of a car." Charlie said

"She was distracted…she was on the phone…she never saw!" he cried

A nurse came into the room looking for Charlie. She needed him to fill out some paperwork…he seemed flustered at the thought…I stepped in to help. "I'm sorry nurse, but would it be possible to fill the paperwork out a bit later. We only just found out…"

"Not a problem dear, just don't forget to do it later" she said

_Damn it…more work for me…once they let that poor girl die they really wont feel like doing any paperwork she thought as she left._

I put my head in my hands, shaking my head… I need to get these bad thoughts out…Bella would be okay…she had to be…I needed her to be…

All I could do was wait….


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

It had been hours since the last update, Bella was still in surgery after 4 ½ hours…and other than that there was no other update.

My family came down to the hospital earlier, but with no news everyone but Alice went home. Charlie seemed grateful for Alice's company.

"Chief Swan, Dr Cullen would like to speak with you. Please follow me." A nurse said

I watched as they left the room and turned to Alice "What is it Alice…How is she?"

"Edward I can't tell…werewolf remember," she said looking towards Jacob

"Carlisle is being careful with his thoughts…" so we just waited for Charlie to return

Charlie didn't come back…I asked at the desk but couldn't get any information. Then I saw Carlisle in the hallway…I ran up to him searching his eyes for answers

"Edward. I'm not sure how to say-" he began

"Carlisle, what's wrong…what is it you're not telling me…?"

"I did what I could, I tried my best Edward."

"Where is she? I want to see her!"

"Charlie is with her now…please just give him time."

"So she's alright?" I asked hopeful

"Edward, we need to wait and see. She's…. She's in a coma. She isn't breathing on her own, and I somehow managed to stop the bleeding…for now…but the prognosis isn't good."

"I want to see her...please!"

"I'll take you up, but please Edward, she has had a trauma and doesn't look or smell the same, at least for now"

We got up to the ICU and as we went to her room, I saw Charlie. He came up to me and hugged me. "Edward, this is awful. I kept waiting for her to open her eyes…to say something to me…but there was no response."

"Thank you Dr Cullen for making her comfortable."

"I just wish there was more I could do for her Charlie. But for now it's up to Bella. The human body has an amazing ability to heal its self. It just takes time." Carlisle said

I walked away from them and peered into her room. The first thing I noticed was how pale she looked. The large breathing tube, the IV, the bandages and the smell of other peoples blood pumping thru her veins. I could tell Carlisle was behind me before his hand touched my shoulder.

"When she came in Edward, I didn't even recognize it was Bella. There was so much blood. She had a punctured lung, 4 broken ribs, multiple lacerations, and internal bleeding. We removed her spleen and have managed the bleeding. As you see she isn't breathing on her own. Over the next few days we will try to reduce her dependency on the breathing machine and see how she does."

"I can't loose her Carlisle. I need her…"

"I've done my best…let just hope it's enough."

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Charlie coming toward the waiting room. He looked drawn. He'd been crying.

"Charlie how is Bella?"

"Not good Jake…I'm not sure."

"I'd like to see her Charlie…."

"I'm sure she'd like that…Dr Cullen and Edward are up there now. She is in the ICU Room 403."

"Thanks, Charlie. Will you be okay getting home?"

"I'm fine…I just have some hard calls to make…that I'm not looking forward to, but I'll be back later"

I watched him leave and then turned to go see Bella.

I headed up to the room and found Edward sitting next to her holding her hand. He looked up as I entered. "How is she doing?" I asked him

"She hasn't moved…she hasn't opened her eyes…I really don't know how she's doing. She isn't even breathing on her own Jacob" Edward replied

"Do you mind if I stay with her a while?"

"Please Jacob, I know she'd want you here."

I sat down on Bella's other side and looked at her…she was so small…breakable...no. …Correction…broken! I began to cry…"Bella…please wake up…we all love you so very much! We need you"

Time passed, with no change. Sitting there like statues…Edward & I. Each taking turns talking to her…hoping to wake our sleeping beauty.

I sound pierced thru the room, both Edward and I looked to Bella…she still was silent, but something on the machine was beeping…"Heart monitor!" Edward exclaimed, "Ring for the nurse!" I did as Edward directed.

I looked…her heart was erratic…her blood pressure was dropping. The nurses and Dr ran in rushing us out…"She's Coding!" The Dr said

"Please, where is my father, Dr Cullen…he needs to be here!" Edward asked

"Dr Cullen has been paged. Now step outside!"

We could only watch as thy worked to save Bella's life. I saw Carlisle running down the hall towards the room…he pushed his way towards her and started working…

"Please god let her be okay…she has to be!" I fell to my knees and cried as Edward watched me with guarded eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I watched Jacob as he begged god for Bella to be okay…I knew he loved her…but to see the depths of his feelings for her agitated me…she was mine and he knew it…

Carlisle was shouting out orders to the nurses…"Call up for the OR…we need to go now! Somebody call her father! Lets go!"

They hooked Bella's breathing tube up to a portable machine so they could move her fast. They began to wheel the bed out of the room. "Carlisle what's happening?"

"Not now Edward!" he growled at me as he took Bella away

I went back to the room…empty now…her scent lingered in the air…I missed holding her, seeing her beautiful eyes…I missed Bella

I sat and waited alone…I don't know where Jacob went…maybe to wait for Charlie…I wasn't sure…I just couldn't care. My only care was Bella…that was all I could concentrate on.

I waited patently…and it finally paid off. Carlisle came into the room…he looked horrible…"Edward"

I looked at him…he was covered in blood…"Is that hers?"

"Oh, sorry Edward I didn't think" as he pulled off the bloodied gown and tossed it into the biohazard. "She is in recovery and stable for now. We needed to resuscitate her Edward. We almost lost her…"

"But, she's alive."

"Yes Edward she is, but you need to prepare…you need to decide."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward you need to decide if you can live your existence without her…"

"I…couldn't…."his pager was going off

"I need to take this…she should be back here in a couple of hours"

I waited until they brought her back in…the breathing tube was gone…that was a good sign I thought to myself…at least she is breathing on her own.

I took my place next to her, as Charlie and Jacob rushed into the room.

"Edward, you're still here? Charlie asked

"Yes Charlie. I just waited for her to come back."

"Well make sure you get some rest"

"I will Charlie, don't worry about me."

We passed the days watching and waiting for her to wake up…then finally…one day she did…

I was holding her hand as usual…and I felt her fingers move… "Bella please, wake up." as I watched her eyes slowly blinked open. The light seemed to hurt her eyes…but they adjusted slowly "Bella, thank god! I said kissing her hand

She just looked at me, staring. I pushed the button for the nurse, when she came in she checked Bella's vital signs "Well, Good morning sunshine! Nice to see you finally up. I'm going to call for the Doctor"

Moments later Carlisle came in and saw what was happening" Bella, good to see you awake!" he said as he checked her over" How are you feeling Bella?

But she didn't answer. She just looked at him.

"Bella, Do you remember the accident?" he continued "You were hit by a car."

She shook her head and then closed her eyes

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I hissed

"Bella, do you know who I am?"

She looked at him and finally managed to croak out "Your Dr Cullen."

"Good. You remembered!" he said

"No. Its what your name tag says."

"How old are you Bella?"

"17" she said as I looked anxiously to Carlisle, pleading with my eyes, if she's forgotten who he was, does that mean she forgot me?

"Bella? Do you know who I am?" I asked hesitantly

She looked at me "I have Biology with you don't I?"

"Is that all you remember about me?"

"No, I remember you don't like me very much…"

I just looked at her…stunned. She remembers meeting me that first day and nothing else. With that, Charlie & Jake came in

"Oh, Bella your awake! I was so worried!" Charlie cried

"Dad…I'm fine…Dr Cullen was just asking me some questions"

Then she looked over to Jacob. Well at least we were on the same ground there. If she doesn't remember me, she sure as hell won't remember the dog!

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" she asked

"Hey Bells, glad to see your up!" he said as he smiled a huge grin at her

Thankfully Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, Please just relax…. how is your pain?"

'I'm fine. Just tired"

"All right, try to relax and get some rest. I'm just going to speak to your father for a few minutes and then he'll be right back in. Okay?"

"Okay"

We all stepped outside and looked at Carlisle.

"How is she really doing?" Charlie asked

"Well, I'm afraid that Bella has suffered some memory loss. Right now, she thinks she is 17, she obviously realizes that she should be here with you Charlie, so at least she know where she is. But it's like she doesn't remember the past 2 years."

"What? When will she get her memory back?" Charlie said

"First of all, we need to take it slow. I will go back and explain to her what has happened in simple terms. I will tell her what year it is…how old she is…that she has graduated from high school. Things like that, the pertinent information. Her memory should come back to her over the next few days. She may seem disoriented…but being exposed to things from her missing time should help to trigger the recall of memory."

"Carlisle, how could she have forgotten about me? She thinks she has Biology with me and that I hate her!" I said

Charlie & Jake looked at me blankly "But she seemed to remember me!" Jake said smugly

"She recognizes you from her past. In a roomful of strangers, she focused on the familiar faces. You knew her before. Correct?" Carlisle said

"Yes, from our summers together as children!" Jake said rubbing it in good

I began a low growl but Carlisle stopped me." We don't want to upset her mare than necessary. Please just be patient with her, hopefully it won't take her long to regain her memory."

"Charlie, please come with me, this will be hard for Bella to comprehend at she is going to need your support."

"What about…" I began

"Edward, you and Jacob stay out here. You'll only confuse the poor girl"

I looked angrily at my father, but I knew he was right, she first needed to realize that she wasn't 17 anymore, oh god…that means she doesn't know about me…

I looked to Jacob and I dipped into his thoughts. He was happy with this turn of events, he was hopeful that he could work on Bella and make her realize that she loved him.

"Good luck with that 'Wolf Boy'!" I said sarcastically

He looked away…he just had realized that her was no longer just the human Jake that she remembered. He was a werewolf…how could she ever understand…

He didn't seem so cocky now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Someone was holding my hand…I slowly moved my fingers…then I heard a sweet velvety voice… "Bella please, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of my name…"Bella, thank god! He said kissing my hand.

I just stared at this boy next to me, he looked familiar but I was a bit confused. He rang for the nurse. When she came in poked and prodded at me "Well, Good morning sunshine! Nice to see you finally up. I'm going to call for the Doctor," she said

Moments later the Doctor came in" Bella, good to see you awake!" he said as he checked her over" How are you feeling Bella?

I didn't answer him…I just continued to stare. He looked so perfect he couldn't be real!

"Bella, Do you remember the accident?" he continued "You were hit by a car."

I shook my head and then closed my eyes, typical of me to have another accident I thought

"Carlisle what's wrong?" the boy whispered

"Bella, do you know who I am?"

I looked at him and finally managed to croak out "Your Dr Cullen."

"Good. You remembered!" he said

"No. Its what your name tag says."

"How old are you Bella?"

"17" why was he asking me these stupid questions, I'm sure my dad gave them my information

"Bella? Do you know who I am?" asked the boy, the beautiful boy that looked familiar

"I have Biology with you don't I?" oh crap it's that kid that hates me I thought

"Is that all you remember about me?"

"No, I remember you don't like me very much…" I added

He just keeps staring at me…stunned. What is wrong with this kid…and why was he holding my hand and kissing it earlier…this is odd

"Oh, Bella your awake! I was so worried!" Charlie cried

"Dad…I'm fine…Dr Cullen was just asking me some questions" Thank god my dad was here finally!

I looked over at the person my dad brought with him. He really looked familiar. This boy was so tall now…but when I knew him…he was younger…smaller…no it couldn't be… "Jacob? Jacob Black?"

"Hey Bells, glad to see your up!" he said as he smiled a huge grin at her

I was right. this was Jacob. We played as children along with his sisters when I would come for the summers. They were really the only kids I played with all those summers ago…I smiled back at him in recognition

"Bella, Please just relax…. how is your pain?" It was the doctor again

'I'm fine. Just tired"

"All right, try to relax and get some rest. I'm just going to speak to your father for a few minutes and then he'll be right back in. Okay?"

"Okay"

They all stepped outside and left me alone. I watched as they kept looking in at my, especially the bronze haired boy…what was up with that!

Finally, after what seemed like and eternity the Doctor and my father came back in

"So, when can I go home?"

"Bella" Dr Cullen said, "You seem to have some memory loss from the accident."

"But. I know my name…I know where I am…so what's the problem!"

"You seem to have lost the last 2 years," he said grimly

"What do you mean? Where did it go? Oh God! That cant be right" Shaking my head to clear it

"You graduated from high school, and you were looking into colleges…you have a boyfriend…!" Charlie was saying

"That's not possible…I would remember something like that!" I was getting agitated…my heart monitor was beeping like crazy…something was crossing my mind…the kid…the one who hated me…had been kissing my hand…

"Bella, calm down…you need to stay calm…" Dr Cullen was saying as he pushed the button for the nurse "Please bring a sedative for Ms Swan"

"He cant be my boyfriend…he just cant…" I kept repeating

"Bella, I know it is difficult to understand. But you are missing the time in-between, things have happened…time has gone on" the Doctor said with a pained look on his face

"I can't accept this…it's just too much!" I began to cry "Daddy…I just want to go home…please just let me go back to phoenix…!"

"Bella, honey…your mother and Phil aren't there anymore. They moved to Jacksonville" Charlie said cautiously

"I don't know what to do…Dr Cullen…when will my memory come back? It will come back wont it?"

"Bella, it shouldn't be long…I've explained the situation to your father…and the most important thing is to take it easy. Slowly, get back into your life…and the memories should come back."

"I just want to go home…"

"We need to keep you for a few more days. Then you should be okay to go."

"Thank you Doctor" he moved to fill out my chart as I whispered to Charlie

"Please daddy…the boy…the one who hates me… please don't make me see him."

"Of course Bella, I'll tell him your going to need sometime."

"I think I'm afraid of him…." When I said that I saw the Doctor stiffen up and leave the room. He looked worried

"Don't worry about that now…lets just get you better and get you home!"

"Thanks dad…I love you!"

**Carlisle's POV**

"I think I'm afraid of him…." I heard Bella say and with that I left the room.

I ran into Edward outside the room." So you've explained everything to her. When Can I see her?" as he went towards the door.

"Edward! No!"

"What, what's wrong? I need to get back to her…she needs me"

"Edward, right now she doesn't even know who you are." 

"But you told her…Charlie told her who I am?"

"Yes, and it just upset her! She doesn't know why she can't remember a boyfriend. Let alone comprehend why the boy who 'hated' her was kissing her hand!"

"If I could just talk to her…she'll remember-"

"Edward, you know it doesn't work like that. She will remember in time. Give her time"

"But I need to-"

"For god sakes Edward, she's afraid of you!"

"W-W-What? How could she…think…" he looked at me with such anguish in his eyes

I hated to see my son in pain. But he needed to understand…right now Bella didn't want him…hell…she didn't even know him...But I knew that Bella would remember soon…she had to…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I had seemed like forever in the hospital…two whole weeks…one of which I was conscious for. My memory still hadn't returned but then again I had only been at the hospital. I wasn't at home, surrounded by familiar objects, familiar smells things like that.

I had asked Charlie to request that I have no visitors. I would sort it all out later…with the others. I just needed to be home.

I was excited to get home. I told Charlie that I was tired and needed to go to my room. He completely understood, or so he said. I was overwhelmed when I opened the door…it was defiantly not what I expected.

The missing time had existed...I couldn't deny it any longer. I had experienced things in my life that I couldn't remember…things I may never remember at this rate. I walked around the room pausing at my books…my desk…a photo album. I picked that up and headed to my bed. Opening the cover, I was staring into the glorious topaz eyes of Edward Cullen. He was smiling a crooked smile that seemed to melt my heart. Well from seeing this and the pictures that followed I had to accept that, this boy was indeed my boyfriend and did not hate me as I remembered.

A horrid thought occurred to me. What had I done with this boy… how long had we dated…was I in love with him? It was inevitable; the memories just weren't coming. I would need to confront my past sooner or later. I heard a horrible rumbling, followed by a honk. I ran downstairs to see Charlie opening the door to Jacob Black. The boy had to duck his head to get in the house!

"Hey Charlie, I finished fixing Bella's truck…Oh hi Bells good to see you up and about!"

"Hi Jacob! What about my truck?"

"Um…the truck was having some problems. So I fixed it for you!"

"Oh, thank you so much I really appreciate it. How much do I owe you?"

"Bells, you don't owe me anything. It was my pleasure…"

"We'll hey, at least stay for dinner with me and Charlie…it's the least I can do!"

"Okay, that sounds great! Let me help!"

"Oh no! I've got it. Anyway…lets just talk…!" as I pulled vegetables from the fridge

"What do you want to talk about?" he seemed a bit hesitant

"Nothing in particular. What have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in like forever…oh…damn!" I stopped working on the salad and looked to Jacob "I mean, I just don't remember…so please update me…tell me about us!"

"What about us?"

"Well, you were at the hospital when I woke up…you fixed my truck…my father seems to feel comfortable enough with you to leave us alone together, so what's the story!"

"Bella" he said looking directly into my eyes "there was a time that we were really good friends. We spent every day together last year."

"What did we do everyday if you don't mind me asking?" as I continued chopping vegetables

"Walk along the beach…ride our motorcycles…cliff-"

"Oh, crap!" as I ran to the sink grabbing a towel Jacob was at my side

"Bella! Please, sit down. Let me take a look at it. Remember breath thru your mouth"

"What did you say?"

"I said breath thru your mouth…you can't stand the smell of blood...so."

"Wow! I guess you know me really well! By the way what were you saying about motorcycles?"

"We ride them…together…"

"No way! I would never do that…Charlie would kill me!" I teased

"I've got the bikes at my house…just let me know when you want to go...it will be fun…and It might help you remember something!"

At that moment Charlie came in and saw Jacob holding my hand, then saw the towel 

"Bella, what happened to your hand?"

"I accidentally cut it dad…anyway…who's up for pizza?"

Over the next few hours, Jacob and I talked about our summers as children…he told me about his sisters getting married, his dad being in a wheelchair. The things he spoke of sounded familiar but I didn't know them to be true.

As the night came to an end I offered Jake a ride home, which he accepted. As I started to leave Charlie stopped me.

"Bella…where do you think your going?"

"Jake drove my truck here…he needs a ride home. I'll be right back. Don't worry Dad, I'm fine."

"Okay, take your cell phone."

"Dad…I don't have a-" I was handed a phone from my father "I guess I do have a cell phone. Lets go Jake!"

We left my house and headed for the truck. I noticed that Jacob stopped and looked around…"What Jake…? What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing at all. Question for you."

"Anything!" I said as we stood outside of my truck

"Earlier, you were calling me Jacob. Then later you switched to Jake. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure I guess I just feel comfortable around you…and Jacob seems so formal. Would you prefer me to call you Jacob?" I smiled at him

"Oh, no…Jake is what you always called me…before"

In the distance I heard a growl and I jumped! I reached for Jake instinctively "Did you hear that? What was it…a wild animal?" my heart was beating fast.

Jake just seemed to smile…as he reached around and held me to him…"Yea…it sounded like an animal to me. You might want to make sure you lock your bedroom window…you never know what might come in from the woods."

The growl got louder. I held Jake tighter. "I think your right, I will lock my window"

"We better get going!" he said

"Okay…. By the way I can't wait to check out that motorcycle…we have to do that soon. Promise?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon…it's going to be a nice, bright sunny day!"

"Perfect! I miss the sun!"

As we jumped into the truck I could swear I heard the growl again and Jake looked at something in the woods, and chuckled to himself


	6. Chapter 6

We drove off towards La Push. I relied on Jake to give me directions. As I drove I reached a stretch of road, it seem familiar…I started to breath heavy, my heart beating fast within my chest…I think I was having a panic attack…I pulled over abruptly…Jake looked very surprised

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I was grabbing my head…it hurt so very much as I saw flashes …I think flashes of memory because I saw Jake in a car on the other side of the road; he seemed to be smiling at me.

I quickly jumped out of the truck, stumbling out as I ran to the other side. I looked around and back, but saw nothing. Jake had jumped out of the truck looking horrified. He looked worried as he ran over to me.

"Bella, honey…. please talk to me."

"This place, seem familiar…I saw you over here…and I just can't remember!"

He reached out and pulled me to him. "Oh Bella! This is where you had the accident. This is where I thought I lost you."

I started to cry…I was so confused…" Come on Bella. Lets get you back to the truck. I'll drive. I should really take you home, you shouldn't drive like this."

"Please Jake, I'll be fine. I just hadn't realized…I'm fine." I insisted as we walked back over to the truck, and he helped me into the passenger side and drove to his house.

We pulled up to the little house, and a man in a wheelchair appeared at the door. I jumped out of the truck and we walked over to Jake's dad.

"Hi Billy, it's so good to see you! It's been so long! As I reached down to hug him. He seemed a bit surprised but smiled

"Good to see you too Bella!" smiling over to Jake "Come on in you two. It's starting to rain."

I followed Billy into the house and sat down next to Jake on the sofa

"So how is Charlie doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Good! He's doing real good. I've got a brilliant idea! I'm coming down tomorrow to see Jake, why don't we see if Charlie can come with me. You two could watch the game or something!" I suggested smiling at Billy & Jake

"Bella, that sounds like a great idea. I'll call Charlie and see what he's up to!"

"Well, I better get going back. Bye Billy! Bye Jake! See you tomorrow! I said. Quickly giving Jake a kiss on the cheek as I darted out to the truck

"Drive carefully Bella!" Jake shouted from the door and I waved back in acknowledgment

I drove back slower than I normally did, since it was raining I was a bit more cautious. I made it home and I quickly got out of the car and ran for the house to get out of the rain.

As I came thru the door, Charlie was just getting off the phone. Billy must have called.

"Hey Bella, Billy just called. Told me your idea for tomorrow and I think it sounds great! I told them we'd be there around 10 okay?"

"Sounds good dad! I'm feeling tired, I think I'll head up to bed." I ran for the stairs and looked back "I love you dad!"

"Good night Bella. I love you too!"

I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I walked over to the window and shut it tightly like Jake had suggested.

I tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come. I turned the light on and paced around the room. Fresh air…I needed air. I went to the window & opened it. I closed my eyes and felt the cool breeze wash over me. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared a bit. That's when I saw them. It was a meteor shower. The Perseids if I remember correctly. It was spectacular…the stars seemed so bright out in the wilderness. I really had never gotten a good look in Phoenix because of the lights but out here…. wow! I looked out my window and noticed there was some lattice covered in ivy that climbed the house. I wanted a better look, but I didn't want to wake Charlie.

I quickly climbed out my window and began to climb to the roof.

"Bella! What are you doing?" a musical voice filled my ears distracting me enough that I almost lost my footing

"I just wanted some fresh air! I'm going to the roof to see the stars!"

I kept climbing up till I reached the roof. I noticed that he climbed up and sat next to me.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is. Very beautiful! He said I looked over to Edward and noticed he was watching me...not the stars. I blushed

"I mean the stars silly! The stars are beautiful!" and with that I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?" I asked

Edward didn't say anything. He just put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. We watched as the stars fall out of the sky….


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

It had been torture for me to stay away from Bella for as long as I had. I knew she had been released from the hospital and I needed to see her. Charlie & Carlisle had asked me to give her time…and I had technically.

I made my way over to her house thru the woods, as I approached smelled the dog…and I heard them laughing. What was going on…why was he here and I couldn't be? I was very tense as I saw them come out of the house together.

Jacob stopped and looked in my direction, he must have smelled me too.

What Jake…? What is it?" her sweet voice rang out

"Nothing…nothing at all. Question for you."

"Anything!" as they stood outside of the truck

"Earlier, you were calling me Jacob. Then later you switched to Jake. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure I guess I just feel comfortable around you…and Jacob seems so formal. Would you prefer me to call you Jacob?" she smiled at him

"Oh, no…Jake is what you always called me…before"

I let out a low growl…I couldn't help it. What the hell kind of game was this pup playing at? And with that she jumped and reached for Jake "Did you hear that? What was it…a wild animal?" her heart was beating so fast I could hear it.

Jake smiled…as he reached around and held her tightly to him…"Yea…it sounded like an animal to me. You might want to make sure you lock your bedroom window…you never know what might come in from the woods."

I growled louder and she intense her grip on him "I think your right, I will lock my window"

"We better get going!" he said

"Okay…. By the way I can't wait to check out that motorcycle…we have to do that soon. Promise?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon…it's going to be a nice, bright sunny day!"

"Perfect! I miss the sun!"

I watched as they jumped into the truck & I growled again as I saw Jake look in my direction and then he chuckled to himself.

This was infuriating. This was unacceptable to me. He knew she was mine…he knew we were engaged and he was playing her… that mutt! He even talked her into riding motorcycles with him…that was way to dangerous since she couldn't remember ever even owning it…and it was going to be sunny. This just kept getting worse!

I just needed to wait till she got back. Then I could talk to her… I would wait.

Her truck pulled into the drive and I watched as she quickly ran to the house looking around as she went. Probably looking for the 'wild animal' Jacob had frightened her into thinking was out here

"Hey Bella, Billy just called. Told me your idea for tomorrow and I think it sounds great! I told them we'd be there around 10 okay?" I heard Charlie tell her

"Sounds good dad! I'm feeling tired, I think I'll head up to bed." Moments later I heard "I love you dad!"

"Good night Bella. I love you too!"

Upstairs Bella walked over to the window and shut it tightly just like Jake had suggested.

As I watched her window, the light came on. I could see her pacing around the room, and then she approached the window and opened it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. I could smell her sweet scent on the air; she suddenly intoxicated me. I watched her as she looked to the sky. I then watched briefly as she leaned further out. Suddenly she was going thru the open window to the ledge, what the hell does she think she's doing. She'll fall and break her neck!

Bella started to climb up the side of the house; she was headed to the roof. I couldn't just sit by and watch this. With her balance she would surly break something!

"Bella! What are you doing?" I said sweetly…I must have distracted her, because she seemed to loose her footing. God, she was giving me a heat attack!

"I just wanted some fresh air! I'm going to the roof to see the stars!"

And with the she kept climbing up till she reached the roof.

I climbed up quickly and sat next to her.

"Wow! This is so beautiful!"

"Yes, it is. Very beautiful! I said looking at her in the starlight…oh god she blushed!

"I mean the stars silly! The stars are beautiful!" She said and then unexpectedly she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder shoulder. "Is this okay?" She asked

I was speechless…I felt like everything was right…I felt like she remembered us…and I felt content to just hold her. So I reached and put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. We watched as the stars streaked across the sky. I wanted to talk to her to tell her everything, but I never wanted this moment to end.

I wanted to tell her not to go with Jacob tomorrow…I wanted to make sure she was safe…but I also didn't want to scare her away. If I was overbearing she might just run into the waiting arms of that damn wolf. I needed to proceed cautiously…hell she didn't even remember what I was…then again…she didn't know what he was either… at least he had a secret as well.

I noticed that she shivered in my arms, and I looked down at Bella. She had fallen asleep in my arms watching the stars. At least she felt comfortable enough with me to fall asleep.

I gathered her up into my arms and jumped off the roof. She stirred a bit, but never woke up…I opened her front door and quietly took her back to her room. She looked so peaceful sleeping, she let out a quick breath of air…and then I heard the sweetest music to my ears…."Edward…. oh…Edward…" she said.

I watched her for a while…and then looked at her books. I probably should get going soon…I didn't want to upset her…as I headed for the window…something I hadn't noticed was suddenly drawn to my attention…she was awake…and had been for a while…while I looked at her books and pictures…

"Do you come her often?" She said smiling

"Every night!" I replied

She had sat up, and motioned for me to sit next to her. I did as she commanded. She reached up to touch my face… and I felt a spark flow between us…

"So, tell me about us!"

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, how long have we been dating?"

'We have been a couple practically the whole time you've lived here. I know we didn't get off to a good start that first day that you remember, but I was really having a bad day." I said smiling to her

"Are you trying to dazzle me!"? She teased and I just kept smiling..."Anyway, so is this a serious relationship?"

'Yes, it is. We're engaged after all!"

"No! That can't be. We can't be engaged. Oh my god! Am I pregnant?"

"Bella love…you are engaged…and no…you are not pregnant."

"Oh thank god! I mean about the baby part"

"But the marriage part…your okay with?"

: Well, I'm so young. What other reason would I be getting married for if I wasn't pregnant?"

"We love each other," I said as more of a declaration rather than a question

"Have we um… how far has our relationship gone?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well I mean…do we do this?' as she kissed my cheek…and moved to my mouth

"What about this…? " She reached down to unbutton my shirt….""This?" as she placed her hand on my upper thigh

With that I jumped off the bed…I was totally losing control of this situation.

'What?" she asked "What have I done wrong?" her eyes glistening with moister

"Nothing Bella. You've done nothing wrong!"

"Please just go…I'm sorry!"

"No Bella. There's no reason for you to be sorry."

She got up from the bed, and came over to me…

"This is so frustrating…I don't understand…I don't remember why…"she said as tears fell from her eyes "And if you wont tell me, I cant understand. All I feel right now is rejection. It is probable best if you just leave for now"

"Bella…I."

"Please"

And with that I left her room and snuck out of the house. I could hear Bella crying in her room…she had to be very confused. But if I told her, would she accept me as readily as before or would she just be frightened.

I was leaving and she was going to spend the day with that mongrel. He would keep fighting for her. He wouldn't give up. But then again I knew he wouldn't give up.

I needed to talk to Alice. She could help me…she would know what to do!

When I got to the House, Alice was on the porch, "Edward, please don't even ask!"

"What?"

"I haven't been able to get a good read on Bella since the accident. It could be because of the memory loss. Bella doesn't even know what she is doing for sure…she's just kind of winging it shall we say!"

"Lets, test this! Can you see her now?"

"Yes. She's at the beach, sitting on a log…tossing pebbles into the ocean."

"Well, I guess you are wrong, because I just left her at home 20 minutes ago!"

"No Edward, you're wrong. This is happening now. Oh Bella!"

"What, what did you see?"

I read Alice's thought..."Oh God Alice, what is she doing? Where did she go?" I asked panicked

"Edward, you know my visions are subjective. But if she has disappeared, it must mean there's a wolf nearby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

After Edward left, I felt more confused than ever. I needed to think, needed to be alone.

I quickly changed and wrote a note for Charlie telling him to meet me at the Black's house for 10:00 and headed for the beach.

I parked and headed for the shoreline. I tuned my mind to the sound of the waves crashing about my feet and the cry of the gulls above me and let my mind free…

I walked till I came upon a driftwood log. Well it was almost a bench. I watched the rhythm of the waves, picking up several small stones turning them over in my hand. Tossing them back to the ocean…looking out I longing feel free…I got up and preceded to remove my jeans, placing them on the log. I took off my t-shirt and was left in my cami & boy shorts. I ran directly into the water.

Soon the water reached my upper thighs, I submerged myself in the waters of the Pacific.

I floated on my back for a while and eventually thought I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Jake on the beach. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt. I wondered if this was how he dressed all the time.

'Hey Bells! What are you doing out there?"

"Help me Jake! Help me!" I teased

To my surprise he smiled and jumped right in…. swimming out to me…then he pushed my head under water…"Here let me help you with that!" and as I resurfaced he wrapped his arms around me and we just laughed.

Suddenly he picked me up & I knew what was coming next…"Oh no Jake…NO!" as he tossed me into deeper water. I went deep and tried to swim around him, planning to surprise him from behind.

"Bella! Bella...Oh shit! When I didn't surface immediately he went under looking for me.

As he broke the surface of the water…I pounced on him

"Oh Bells! You scared me! Thank god…"as he held me close kissing the top of my head

"I'm fine Jake...Race you back!"

"You got it!"

And we were off towards the shore. Of course Jake won, but as I came out of the water, I realized that I was actually just wearing my underwear. I saw Jake watch me with wide eyes as I squeezed the excess water from my hair.

"What?" I asked him as I smiled

"Um…Bella…your…never mind…"

I didn't feel uncomfortable with what I was wearing. My actual swimsuit showed more of my body than this!

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jake anything." As I laid out on the beach

"Don't take this the wrong way. But I'm glad to see you so happy. It's been a while since I've seen you like this…I've missed you!"

"I feel happy Jake. I'll tell you something in return."

"Okay!"

"When I woke up in the hospital, memories of the past few years gone, I decided I would have to make the best of it. The past at that point didn't matter. I just wanted to live my life…I want to experience life…I want to participate in my life…not just be a spectator …I know it sounds stupid. But I feel I've been given a second chance at life and I don't want to waste it"

"Oh Bella…I'm so glad to hear you say that!" Jake said as he smiled widely at me.

"Now…how about those motorcycles!"

**Jacob's POV**

"Oh Bells! You scared me! Thank god…" I held her close kissing the top of her head

"I'm fine Jake...Race you back!"

"You got it!"

We swam off to wards the beach…I tried to slow up a bit but I still managed to win…. I got out of the water and shook my hair out…I looked up seeing Bella emerge from the water…my eyes wide…god I think I'm even drooling. …Bella is so beautiful…

"What?" she asked smiling at me

"Um…Bella…your…never mind…" I was distracted by her warm smile "Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jake anything." As she laid out on the beach

"Don't take this the wrong way. But I'm glad to see you so happy. It's been a while since I've seen you like this…I've missed you!"

"I feel happy Jake. I'll tell you something in return."

"Okay!"

"When I woke up in the hospital, memories of the past few years gone, I decided I would have to make the best of it. The past at that point didn't matter. I just wanted to live my life…I want to experience life…I want to participate in my life…not just be a spectator …I know it sounds stupid. But I feel I've been given a second chance at life and I don't want to waste it"

"Oh Bella…I'm so glad to hear you say that!"

"Now…how about those motorcycles!" she said

"We better get back so we can load them into your truck before Charlie sees them."

"Okay, let's go! She said as she grabbed her jeans and t-shirt and heading to the truck.

We jumped into the truck and headed for the garage. I quickly jumped out and began loading the bikes in…once they were in the back Bella brought a tarp over and we secured it over the bikes.

"Good idea about the tarp!"

"You seem surprised Jacob…I have been known to have a few good ideas now and again!" She teased

We headed back to my house just in time for Charlie to arrive.

"Hey kids!" Charlie said

"Hi Dad…sorry about leaving early…just felt like getting a head start on the day. Jake and I went to the beach!"

"No problem Bella! Glad you kids are having a good time. Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…" she said waiting for Charlie to ask

"In private…"

"No Dad, it's fine what do you need?"

"You might want to call Edward. He called a few times…he seemed upset or something."

That damn leech was checking up on her…probably calling to tell her she couldn't come…

"Thanks for the message."

"Are you going to call him?"

"No dad. I'm not."

This is better than I could have dreamed. Bella seemed indifferent to Edward. She wasn't jumping when he called.

"Um…okay then…you kids have fun!"

"See ya later Dad…Jake…you coming?"

"Oh yea…. lets go!" I smiled

We got in the truck and I gave her directions to our spot…as we drove her cell phone rang…

"Don't answer that!" she said abruptly

"What's wrong?" I asked…wanting to know why she was avoiding the phone

"I just can't deal with things right now."

I looked at the phone…she had 4 missed calls. Why didn't she want to talk to him? What was going on?

"Pull over here" as the truck pulled over we jumped out and began taking the bikes out

"Jake…. um…I'm not sure about this…I don't remember how to ride this thing…!"

"How about we take it easy…we'll ride together…" 

"Okay, sounds good to me!"

I got on my bike and Bella got behind me grabbing me around the waist. God she felt so good…

We sped off down the dirt road…fast. I noticed she held me tighter as I accelerated the bike!

"Jake this is fantastic!" she yelled

She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. After a few miles I slowed the bike down…and we pulled over and got off the bike.

Bella was smiling so big…she jumped up and hugged me so tight…

"Oh Jake! This is so much fun! I love it!"

She kept her arms around me…and pulled away to look at me. I watched her eyes intently staring into me…

"I feel…"

"What Bella?" I asked

"Never mind…." She looked away

I reached for her chin and turned her face towards mine. I bent down…I had to risk it…I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her lips…

She didn't move away from me…and she kissed me back. I was stunned, but I didn't care. Bella was kissing me back, she was responding to me…

Suddenly she pulled away…"Wow!" was all she said

I looked at her and smiled. I hugged her so close to me…I never wanted to let her go.

"Can I try the bike out?" she flashed a smile at me

"Sure, Sure! Do you need any help?"

"No, let me give it a try…"

I watched as she started the bike up, roaring the engine to life. She eased off the clutch and she was off… I saw her switch gears…she was going faster…. suddenly I couldn't see her anymore. She was gone.

I waited for her for a while…but she hadn't come back. I was getting worried. I shouldn't have let her go alone!

I saw her walking over the ridge…she was pushing the bike…I ran towards her.

When we finally met I noticed that her jeans were ripped and her t-shirt was wrapped around her upper arm.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened?"

"Don't laugh…please. The bike ran out of gas…and when I was pushing it back I fell down…I'm fine though…no worries!"

I took the bike from her and put the kickstand down.

"Let me see your arm" we sat down and I slowly unwrapped it. There was a cut, but it wouldn't need stitches. I wrapped it up again and kissed her hand. She blushed…

"We better start heading back Jake…"

"Yea I know!"

"Jake, I want you to know that this has been a perfect day! And I wanted to thank you for that."

"Bells…I feel the same way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

We got back to Jake's house just as the game was ending. I offered to make dinner, but Billy and Charlie had already ordered a pizza.

I sat next to Jake, and as I watched everyone laugh and talk I felt as though I belonged…like I could be content with this life. But I knew this wasn't real. I could feel that they were all just playing along with me. Playing on my forgotten thoughts, trying to make me accept a different reality.

An empty feeling washed over me. The realization hit me that as far as I knew I had nothing in my life. People told me their truths…even my own father was keeping secrets.

I needed answer; I needed to find out where I really belonged. My memories weren't coming back as quickly as I needed them. The feelings I had, I didn't know if they were really mine or just a fabrication of the situations that I found myself in.

Soon, we were saying goodbye to the Black's and I was in my truck heading home. Once I saw my dad was out of sight, I pulled over & looked at my cell phone. All of the missed calls where from Edward

I pushed send and it took only 1 ring for him to answer. "Bella? Where are you?"

"Hi Edward! I'm headed home…I spent the with my dad in La Push with the Black's"

"What did you do there?" he asked

"Well, I actually went to the beach early for a swim. Jake showed up so we did that for a bit, and then we took the motorcycles out for a while. It was really a fun day. What did you do if I may ask?"

"I went hiking, stuff like that. But I missed you!"

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked

"No…. my schedule is open…do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe we could spend some time together…I've missed you too! We could hike if you want?"

"Bella, that actually sounds like a great idea. I'll take you to a place we use to go…maybe it will help you remember something"

"That sounds like a great idea. Thanks Edward. By the way…are you coming over tonight?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Sure…after all you did say you come over every night! Edward, do you have a phone number for your dad's office? I've been feeling a bit odd and wanted to ask him some questions."

"What's wrong Bella…?"

"I just need to talk to a Doctor…that's all."

"I've got it, why don't I pick you up. My dad is home tonight and you could come talk to him in person. Plus you know Alice really has missed you"

"That would be perfect. If you don't think your dad would mind"

"Of course Carlisle wouldn't mind. I'll pick you up in say an hour."

"Okay…see you soon!"

Edward had said an hour. And he meant it. No sooner had he arrived, we were in his car…speeding towards his house.

As we drove I looked for any sense of familiarity in the drive. But I came to the conclusion that one forest looked like the next. I focused my eyes as we pulled up to a large white house. It looked familiar to me…but it was almost dream like.

Edward was around the car, offering me his hand. "Edward…are you okay?"

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

"Your hand just felt really cold for a second…never mind…it must just be me…earlier, when I was with Jake…he felt really warm…"

"Oh…" was all he said

When we entered the house, his father was at the door…"It's good to see you again Bella! I don't know if you remember my wife…Esme."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you…I mean see you again."

"It's okay Bella. Don't rush it." Dr Cullen said " Bella, Edward told me you might have some questions for me"

"Yes Dr Cullen I have several-"

"Please, Call me Carlisle."

"Okay…. Carlisle, I have several questions for you…if you don't mind"

"No, Bella of course I don't mind. Please why don't you come to my study? Edward, why don't you see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen."?

We walked to his study, and he offered me a seat. "Now, What can I help you with Bella?"

"When will my memories come back?"

"Like I said before, it will take some time. But it should return."

"I just feel so confused all of the time. It's like I'm looking into a life, but I don't know whose it is. Everyone tells me how I was. …What I did …'before' that's what they keep saying. Carlisle?"

"Yes…"

"What if I'm not the same person now? What if I don't like who I was? I don't feel…. anything. It's like I'm treading water, like I'm just existing, just breathing for the sake of it…but I don't know why…how can I continue to not know…me?"

"Bella, please…you have to be patient…"

"I keep getting these terrible pains…sharp pains in my head…and then sort of a flash. A picture of...I think it's my life. But I don't like what I see…I think I'm hallucinating or something…"

"Tell me Bella, what do you see?"

"When I close my eyes I see-…. God this is so ridiculous…forget it…never mind!"

"No, please continue. It was obviously important enough for you to mention it."

At that moment Edward came into the room and I stood up and went to him…we turned to leave….

"Red eyes…"

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said as Edward tensed

"It's what I see when I close my eyes to sleep. I see red eyes waiting for me…like I said…it's nothing. Edward, can we go?"

"Sure Bella…"


	10. Chapter 10

We left Carlisle's office and ran into Edward's older brother Emmett. To my surprise…he picked my up and hugged me tightly.

"It's great to see you Bella. We were all so worried, we thought we lost you" Emmett said in a sincer tone.

"It's great to see you too!" I replied "Oh Edward, it's getting a bit late. I think I should be going soon. I don't want Charlie to worry about me."

"But you just got here! Please stay, hang out with us…we can watch your favorite movies!" Emmett suggested

"There is a problem with that." I said

"What? What problem could there possibly be?"

"I don't know what my favorite movies are…." I trailed off sadness in my eyes, Edward pulling me close

"Oh Shit Bella! I'm so sorry. I forgot. Oh god please don't cry!"

"It doesn't matter Emmett…" I continued "I'd rather kick your ass at Grand Theft Auto!" I smiled widely at him

"Damn you Bella, you had me going….I actually felt sorry for you!"

Emmett grabbed me & flung me over his shoulder, taking me to the living room tossing me onto the sofa.

Edward rushed in behind us " Bella! Have you remembered…"

"No…not really, but I figured …what the hell & I saw the game…lets give it a try!"

"Oh….I thought…"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I was just teasing him, it just feels right to tease Emmett!

We spent the next few hours playing video games and laughing together. I noticed that occasionally Edward would look at me, as if I had done something he didn't expect…and that seemed to surprise him.

Now it really was getting late…I really needed to head home. I didn't want to leave…I was having a great time. "Edward…I need to get home." I whispered

"Okay…Hey guys…I'm taking Bella home now…"

"So soon…. but were just getting warmed up!" Emmett teased

Edward and I were walking towards the door…I turned around as Edward continued on "Emmett, thank you…I had a fun time kicking your ass!"

"Oh…. you wish…! I saw him smiling at me but suddenly I grabbed the back of my head. "Bella! What's wron-" and fell to the floor writhing in pain as Emmett lunged to catch me

Edward was at my side, "Bella! What is it?"

But I couldn't answer him…the pain was intense…my head was splitting with pain…and then it was gone just as suddenly.

"I'll be fine Edward…just give me a minute…just a headache…"

"Let me get Carlisle…"

"No, Edward…this is just something I've been dealing with."

"This has happened before?"

"Not this bad…but yes…just please take me home. I really just need some sleep."

"I think you should see Carlisle"

"No Edward! Are you going to take me home or do I need to find alternate transportation?"

"I'm worried about you Bella. I can't help it…. I love you! I just want to know your okay."

"I know you are worried but there is no need…I promise…I'm fine"

"Come on Bella…let me get you home."

"Thank you Edward…"

We drove back to my house in silence…I knew he was worried about me…but I had mentioned the headaches to Carlisle…he didn't seem concerned.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked

"Oh…the hike. Sure…that sounds good. What time?"

"We should get an early start…9:00 okay with you?"

"That would be fine! See you then!" I started to get out of the car, but he was already around helping me out. "Thank you Edward!" as he pulled me up so fast that I bumped into him…I looked up into his beautiful face. The liquid topaz of his eyes, perfection

He bent his lips to mine…and he kissed me…this kiss was so intense…I couldn't help but kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself. I felt light headed, and as the kiss ended…I swooned…Edward caught me and laughed a light chuckle.

"Why does that always happen when I'm around you!"?

"Bella! Did you just say what I think you did? Do you remember kissing me?"

"Oh, Edward…I think I do remember something…kissing you…we were in some type of field…"

"Yes love…that's where I'm taking you tomorrow! Can you remember anything else?"

"Right now its all just sort of fuzzy…maybe tomorrow it will be clearer!"

"Good night Edward!" I quickly kissed him again and ran toward the house…"oh Edward?" I called out to him

"Yes Bella?"

"There is something else I remember…!"

"What…is that?"

"That I love you!" I smiled and ran into the house leaving Edward outside with a stunned expression on his face.

**Edwards POV**

I took Bella's hand and we were walking towards the door… she pulled her hand away as she turned to talk to Emmett….

"Emmett, thank you…I had a fun time kicking your ass!" she teased

"Oh…. you wish! Bella! What's wron-" I heard Emmett say as I turned I saw Bella grasping her head on the floor.

"Bella! What is it?" as I ran to her side

She wouldn't answer me right away…"I'll be fine Edward…just give me a minute…just a headache…" she managed to say

"Let me get Carlisle…"

"No, Edward…this is just something I've been dealing with."

"This has happened before?" now I was really concerned

"Not this bad…but yes…just please take me home. I really just need some sleep."

"I think you should see Carlisle"

"No Edward! Are you going to take me home or do I need to find alternate transportation?"

"I'm worried about you Bella. I can't help it…. I love you! I just want to know your okay."

"I know you are worried but there is no need…I promise…I'm fine"

"Come on Bella…let me get you home."

"Thank you Edward…"

We drove back to my house in silence… "So, are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh…the hike. Sure…that sounds good. What time?"

"We should get an early start…9:00 okay with you?"

"That would be fine! See you then!" she started to get out of the car, I quickly was around helping her out "Thank you Edward!" I must have pulled her out too quickly, because she bumped into me. And I smiled down at her.

I bent down to kiss her…feeling her sweet lips on mine…she was kissing me back…suddenly I felt her arms tangle around my neck…we our lips broke apart she swayed…I held her up and let out a small chuckle

"Why does that always happen when I'm around you!"?

"Bella! Did you just say what I think you did? Do you remember kissing me?"

"Oh, Edward…I think I do remember something…kissing you…we were in some type of field…"

"Yes love…that's where I'm taking you tomorrow! Can you remember anything else?"

"Right now its all just sort of fuzzy…maybe tomorrow it will be clearer!"

"Good night Edward!" She said kissing me lightly before running to the house…"oh Edward?" I heard her say

"Yes Bella?"

"There is something else I remember…!"

"What…is that?" I asked hesitantly hoping that what she remembered wasn't one of the numerous terrors that she had experienced.

"That I love you!" She smiled as she said that and ran into the house…. I just stood there… with a stunned expression on my face.

Did she just say what I think she said? She loves me…. she really just said that…she loves me…oh thank god! I thought to myself.

I was so excited…. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to see her again…I rushed to the side of the house…climbed up to her window… I could hear her coming up the stairs…I rushed in and as she opened the door, I grabbed her up in my arms holding her close to me…This action seemed to take her breath away…but she recovered quickly and she smiled.

"Bella, you can not possible imagine how happy you have made me!" Kissing her mouth…. her neck…and I looked into her deep brown eyes…"I love you so much Bella, and I couldn't go, not with out letting you know how I feel."

She pulled my face towards her…kissing me passionately…as I stumbled towards the bed…falling down on it. She was running her fingers thru my hair…god I was going mad! I needed her…so much…I wanted her body…I wanted her blood….


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

"That I love you!" I smiled and ran into the house leaving Edward outside with a stunned expression on his face.

When I got to the house Charlie was still up, waiting for me…"Bella, where have you been? I have been so worried…"

"I called Edward after I left the Black's. We're going hiking tomorrow!"

"Oh…but I thought…you and Jake…never mind-"

"Um…okay…well I'm going to head up…. night Dad!"

I opened my bedroom door and was pulled up into a pair of cool arms…I couldn't breath…I was shocked…then I smiled up at him

"Bella, you can not possibly imagine how happy you have made me!" He said Kissing my mouth…. my neck…and he looked at me…"I love you so much Bella, and I couldn't go, not with out letting you know how I feel."

I pulled his face towards mine…kissing him passionately…he seemed to stumble towards the bed…falling down on it. I ran my fingers thru his hair…he just kept kissing me…holding him so close to him.

We were so wrapped up in each other that I was stunned to hear a knock at the door…Edward jumped away from me so quickly…and hid in the closet before Charlie could come in.

"What's up Dad?" I asked breathless

"Bella, I just wanted to talk to you…see how your getting on with things since the accident."

"Dad, Please don't concern yourself with that. Little pieces here and there are coming back…that's all. Dr Cullen did say it could take a while."

"I know... but I just wanted to make sure you where okay with it. I mean one day your off with Jacob…then the next with Edward…I just want to make sure your not going to get hurt again."

"Hurt again? What do you mean Dad?"

"Nothing…I shouldn't have said that…I just love you kid…I want you to be happy."

"Please explain Dad…who would ever hurt me…?"

"You need to talk to them…make them tell you…I can't-"

"What the hell are you playing at Charlie…?" I was getting angry now "I spend time with Jake…your okay with it. You never once mentioned your alleged concern for my memory return until I mentioned I was going out with Edward. Edward, my fiancé…in case you forgot! You have been playing me just like the rest of them! My own father…I thought from you I could at least get the truth…!"

"Bella, I…. I just-"

"Just what Charlie…what if my memory doesn't come back…you would rather have me live a lie…live a life that wasn't mine to begin with! My life is with Edward…at least that's what I've realized…on my own…no help from you or Jacob!"

"I…. I didn't mean to-"

"What? Please continue…tell me what you did mean!"

"I just want you to be happy Bella…and when he left…. you were…but then you were better with Jake's help…"

"I don't even know what your talking about Charlie! God…my head hurts…just stop talking…just stop!" My head was aching…what Charlie was saying was hitting me…hard. I could tell with the pain…something was coming back to me…but I just couldn't remember…as I ran past him to leave. I could barely hold my head up…the pain was excruciating! He reached for me, and I instinctively pushed him away. With that action I then proceeded to fall down the stairs.

"Oh! God…Bella!" Charlie said rushing down the stairs to me. "Don't move…you might have broken something."

I heard a knock at the front door…. and then it opened "Charlie, what happened to her!" Edward asked

All I could think about was how lucky I was that Edward decided not to run down the stairs and had the foresight to use the front door.

"Please…I'm fine…my head just hurts..." I stood up with Edwards help. He looked worried.

"Charlie" Edward said "Bella had a head ache earlier. I think she may need to see a doctor. I could call my father."

"Damn it Edward I'm fine! I already talked to Dr Cullen…I told him about my head…he didn't seem concerned…so I'm fine…now please…I'm going to bed!"

I left them looking at each other at the bottom for the stairs…I slammed my door shut, turned off the light and sulked off to bed.

I woke up in the morning having a dreamless night…again. I didn't know if the hike was still on the agenda for today…but I figured I'd get ready just in case.

I came downstairs…Charlie was at the table…"Bella, about last night…"

"Dad…forget it…I know you are worried about me…that is understandable…. that's your job. But when you lie to me…"

"I haven't lied to you! Ever."

"Okay…then when you bend the truth…to fit your agenda…it isn't right Dad."

The knock at the door signaled Edwards arrival…"come it!" Charlie said

Edward came over to me "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Edward…just finishing up talking to Charlie."

"Charlie, I love you…you're my father…but if you ever deceive me again." I began to cry…

"It wont happen again…I promise." Charlie said

"Thank you dad…Edward, I'm ready if you are."

And with that we were out the door…"Bella, are you really okay. After last night…I'm so worried about you."

"Edward, I'll see your dad again about the head aches if it will make you feel better. But for now, lets just enjoy our day together...& maybe pick up where we left off last night!" I smiled over to him

I noticed his lips curve up in a crooked smile…and we were off. We were parked the car at the trailhead and I looked around…"The trail…is over there…but we go…this way?" I questioned

"Yes…that's right!" he leaned over to kiss me

We hiked for what seemed like hours…

"Bella, it's right over hear…come on!" He said enthusiastically, taking my hand to hurry

We stepped out into a beautiful meadow… so green and lush…"Oh Edward…this place…it's so incredible!" I twirled around a few time kind of sound of music like and ran off into the grass…I fell down into the grass on purpose…. smiling up at the overcast sky…it looked like rain…but what did it mater…I felt so happy…

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward chuckled out loud

"I'm basking in the joy of the moment Edward! This is so incredibly beautiful!"

"Just like you…" he said sitting down next to me

"This is were we first kissed…" It wasn't a question; I was remembering a moment in time when I was happy…

"Yes Bella…this is our meadow!"

"Thank you for bringing me here…it means a lot to me." I quickly got up…and I ran over…to a place in the meadow and I froze in terror…I thought I was remembering something…and I was…it just wasn't happy…I saw a man approach me…he talked with me for a moment…but his eyes…. oh god…. his eyes are red…like the red from my nightmares…I wanted to scream…but I stayed frozen in terror…I remembered huge wolves next to me…I was terrified…with these memories…. my mind started to shut down…these memories were out of context…I didn't know what to think of them…I couldn't process them…I clutched my hands to my head and screamed out..."Edward…help me! Please help me!" And with that it was darkness

**Edward's POV**

She remembered out first kiss…thing were going very well…she was happy with me. Things were going perfect… I couldn't ask for more!

"Thank you for bringing me here…it means a lot to me." She said…and then she was off running…I just laid back and looked to the clouds. It looked like it might rain…but that wasn't unusual here. I had closed my eyes for a few minutes…then I heard a horrifying cry…"Edward…help me! Please help me!"

I jumped up so very fast, but just in time to see Bella holding her head and falling to the ground…"Bella! Bella…. I'm here!" I reached down scooping her up in my arms…she was out…. unresponsive…I needed to take her to Carlisle…something was wrong with Bella….


	12. Chapter 12

I ran fast…back to the house, Bella in my arms. I didn't know what was going on inside of her…. maybe Carlisle would have the answers…

The door was open when I got home…Alice was expecting us…I placed her on the sofa and Carlisle was there in an instant.

He patted her cheek lightly…"Bella! Can you hear me…Bella?"

There was no response…"Edward what happened…just before this?"

"We had gone to the meadow…she remembered kissing me…she was happy. She got up and ran thru the grass…. then I saw her grab her head…and she begged me for help before she fell."

"What other memories could the meadow hold for her?"

"I don't know…we only went that one time…and then now."

"Edward, something's happening to her." Alice said

I looked over and she was thrashing, her head was going back and forth…"Help me Jacob! He's going to kill me!"

"Bella! Wake up please!" I begged…her saying the dog's name upset me…with that she sat up so suddenly…she was panting and sweating from fear.

"Edward!" she breathed flinging her arms around my neck "Please make it go away…!"

"What's wrong Bella? You have to tell me"

"I saw the man…with the red eyes in my memory…in the field…and Jacob was there…but he was a wolf…Oh god! It's finally happened. I'm going crazy…"

"Bella, please calm down." Carlisle said, "Your memories are coming back slowly…but you can't control what comes and when…you must be patient"

"But…Jacob…a wolf? That's not…. that's not…possi-" she froze mid thought and her eyes…went to each of our faces…"I am going to go home now…" she said getting up off the sofa

"Come on I'll take you home."

"No! Edward…I would rather walk…" she was walking quickly to the door, still looking at us with wild crazed eyes…she had to have remembered something but I didn't know what

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Wake up please!" I heard muffled in my ears…I woke up suddenly in fear I saw Edward in front of me I threw my arm around his neck. "Edward! Please make it go away…!"

"What's wrong Bella? You have to tell me"

"I saw the man…with the red eyes in my memory…in the field…and Jacob was there…but he was a wolf…Oh god! It's finally happened. I'm going crazy…"

"Bella, please calm down." Carlisle said, "Your memories are coming back slowly…but you can't control what comes and when…you must be patient"

"But…Jacob…a wolf? That's not…. that's not…possi-" I stopped…realization flooded in my mind…if that was true and Jake was a wolf…then what are they…I looked quickly to each of them…frightened. "I am going to go home now…" I said as I got up from the sofa and backed away from them.

"Come on I'll take you home." Edward was up and coming toward me

"No! Edward…I would rather walk…" as a darted to the door. I was walking quickly I needed to be alone…if Jake was a wolf…the wolf that saved me…what was he saving me from…I needed to find out…

I was running now…. and falling every once and a while…. my knees where cut and bruised…but I kept going…I was getting tired. I knew I wasn't going to make it…but I had no choice but to try.

A car pulled up beside me…it was a black car…the window came down…it was Edward's father…Dr Cullen.

"Bella, please…you are hurt dear. Let me take a look at you, then I'll take you home."

I looked at him for a moment…trying to remember anything…I was tired, and weak. 

"Please Bella…I will answer any questions you may have…you will only hear the truth from me."

I slowly walked up to his window…he looked sincere…maybe he could help me remember.

"Thank you Carlisle…" I whispered as I got into the car, we drove towards the hospital…where we could talk in private and he could take a look at my injuries

We sat down in his office and he carefully looked at my cuts and cleaned the wounds. Putting ointment and a clean gauze dressing on the worst one.

"This feels oddly familiar…like we meet like this quite regularly!" I teased

"Actually we do…you tend to be a bit accident prone incase you don't remember."

"No! I do remember that!"

"Please Bella, ask me your questions. But I want to preface this with your understanding that what I tell you is for your knowledge only."

I nodded at him…"So, is Jake a wolf? Have I remembered that correctly?"

"Yes, he is. He is a werewolf…there is a pack of them in La Push."

"Okay…. and what are you?"

"Bella, I am a vampire…and so is my family"

"But, you are a Doctor…how do you…do you kill-"

"Bella, we do not kill people. We sustain ourselves with animals."

"Okay, but not all vam…vampires drink animal blood?"

"Correct, most of them don't stick to that diet… we are different. You can tell by the eyes…if the eyes are red…they are killers of humans…unlike our golden…. eyes…do you understand the difference?"

"Yes, so my best friend is a wolf and my fiancé is a vampire…correct?"

"That is correct Bella…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…it all sounds crazy but I hear truth in your voice…and no matter what Edward is…he is my fiancé…we were getting married to start our lives together…I love him Carlisle…it doesn't matter what he is…all I ask is that he love me."

"He does Bella…he loves you more than you will ever know. My son has waited so long for you. You have made him happy…the happiest I have ever seen him…and for that I am grateful to you." He said as he reached over to hug me

"Please, can we go back? I'd like to see Edward…to talk to him."

"Yes Bella, we can go back!"

When we reached the house…it was quiet. It seemed everyone was out. "Bella, please go on up to Edward's room…I'll see where everyone is."

"Thank you…"as I made my way up the stairs I realized that I didn't know what room was Edwards…I looked around to see anything familiar…then suddenly…I heard a familiar sound resonating in the air…it was coming from the door in front of me.

I opened it and walked thru…I saw Edward at his wall of cd's and I noticed he had headphones on…he couldn't hear me approaching…I sat down on the bed…and waited for him to see me…

After a few minutes of waiting…he looked at me…staring intently into my eyes…he took his headphones off…and stepped forward…"God…what dream is this…?"

He walked closer to me…he seemed to be smelling the air around me…."you smell so good to me…even in my imagination…"

He stepped closer and reached his hand out…touching my face…I bent into his touch…"So warm…so sweet…my Bella!"

"I love you Edward!" I breathed

"I can feel your heart beating…"

"It beats…only for you my love…" I reached up to pull him closer to me…and with that there was a knock at the door…

"Please go away…leave me!" Edward mumbled, "I don't want to wake from this fantasy"

'Edward…did Bella find you?" Carlisle asked

Suddenly, Edward stood up…looked at me…finally realizing I wasn't a figment of his imagination. "Yes, Carlisle…I found her" he said "and I'm never going to let her go!" he grabbed me and began to tickle me.

"Stop Edward! Stop!" I laughed

"Why didn't you tell me I wasn't hallucinating?" 

"It was fun to see, how you felt…what you were willing to say to me…what you were willing to do to your 'hallucination'!"

"Bella, I thought that I lost you for sure…. that you would be to terrified to see me again!" 

'Oh…Edward…don't you know by now. You can't get rid of me that easily!" I kissed him…."After all…I'm the best thing you've never had!"


	13. Chapter 13

He pushed me back onto the bed…and laid down next to me…I tuned to look at him…he had a smile on his face…I leaned over to kiss him…and with this I pulled myself closer to him and put my fingers in his hair, then I pulled myself on top of him, straddling him.

"Bella…what brought this on?" he teased reaching to brush my cheek with his hand

I didn't answer…I kissed his forehead…and ran a trail of kisses long the bridge of his nose…. to his lips and then down his neck…stopping at the hallow of his throat…passed his collarbone…then I hit fabric.

I started to move off of him…and he grabbed my hips "Why have you stopped Bella?"

"I was just going to snuggle with you…that's all you seem to want"

Suddenly he flipped me over. It took my breath away. "I want to do much more than just snuggle with you!"

He ran his hand down my cheek, down my neck. Running his hand over my breasts and feeling the nipple respond to his touch. I let out a soft moan of pleasure and he bent down to kiss me.

His hand searched for the hem of my top, sliding his hand underneath, touching my breasts…. he bent down to kiss them. Each in its turn…I reached out to him pulling his chin up and kissing him on the mouth. My hands found his shirt and began fumbling with the buttons…I must not have been getting it done fast enough, because Edward suddenly ripped it off his body and let out what sounded like a low growl.

I finished with his pant buckle. At least I was able to get that done!

He jumped off the bed, and within seconds was back, but this time he was completely naked. I could feel his erection on my thigh.

He continued to kiss down my stomach, stopping at the top of my pants. He put a finger under the band and began to remove them. I was stripped bear…

While this was happening…an odd thought crossed my mind…was this my first time…or my fifth…or more…I couldn't remember…I didn't know what to expect

Suddenly I felt his cool touch between my legs…he was pulling them apart for his body, I didn't hesitate and I spread them wide so he could position himself. His hands touched between my legs, as I felt him slide a finger in. I gasped at the sudden coolness inside of me…then he place a second finger in. He kept touching my breasts with his other hand.

This was all too mush. He was teasing me. I pulled his arm and he was on top of me. I kissed his lips. I could feel his cool tip positioned at my entrance…

"What Bella? What do you want?" He breathed in my ear

"Edward, I've only ever wanted you!" and with that I wrapped my arms around him…pulling him inside of me.

He stopped suddenly, frozen, he looked at me his eyes confused like he didn't know if this was right or not.

He was still inside of me, but suddenly I felt him withdraw and I thought he was angry with me. But I felt him glide back in…pushing deeper this time…then out again…he did this over and over…we were setting our own rhythm.

What I felt was shear ecstasy…I ran my hands over his chest…"Edward….ohhhh god!" I cried softly…but I was breathing heavily…panting actually

I could feel him slowing…taking deeper strokes…. and then I felt a cool explosion within me as he called my name…'Oh Bella…my love! Bella!"

He quickly held me to him…"Bella, I love you with every fiber of my being. Thank you for sharing this with me." He said kissing my lips…

"Edward, I don't remember but I believe that was my first time I was glad I was able to give myself to you. Now you have me completely…my heart…my soul…& my body…I am yours forever!"

And with a kiss placed on the top of my head…I fell asleep in the arms of my lover….

I woke up the next morning in the same position…Edward was still holding me…If I had woken up alone…I may have thought this was a dream. I pulled myself up to look at his beautiful face.

"Morning Edward…"

"Good morning Bella! Sleep well?"

"Why yes…I believe I did!"

We held each other…so close…I never wanted to move…

"I'm going to take a shower…would you like to join me?"

"I would love to…let me go find you some clothes…and I will join you in a minute!"

"Sounds great!"

I watched him grab some sweats to throw on…and I got up and ran to the bathroom…I turned on the hot water and climbed in…

I felt cool hands grab my breast from behind…and I turned to see Edward bending down to kiss me. I took the soap from me and began washing my back…I could feel him growing hard and fell to my knees in the shower and took him in my mouth…he placed his hand on the back of my head as I took him in and out of my mouth…flicking the tip with my tongue he cried out my name…but this time I felt the coolness in my mouth…as it slide down my throat…he tasted good…and I wanted more…I wanted to feel him inside of me…I wanted to feel his love in me.

"Oh God Bella! What was that for?" He smiled as he kissed my neck…

"I love you Edward…that's why…."

He picked me up out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "The clothes I found for you are over there…on the bed…Esme said your breakfast will be ready soon!"

"Oh she didn't have to go to any trouble for me! That was so sweet of her!"

"Bella…it isn't a trouble…she likes to do this for you!"

"Oh…I guess that's something I forgot!"

"Shit! I forgot to call Charlie! He must be so worried…" 

"Bella! Don't worry…Alice called him…said you fell asleep watching video…your at a sleep over!"

"I like this kind of sleep over!" I teased

We went down for breakfast…Esme had made waffles…which were fantastic!

"Alice why do you keep smiling like that at me?"

"No reason! You just look radiant this morning Bella! Have you done something to your hair?"

"Um…no…but anyway! Edward…I should really get home soon…thank you Esme for breakfast…it was wonderful!"

"Your welcome my dear! Have a good day!"

And with that we were off…speeding towards my house. When we pulled up Jacob was there…he had the bikes and he was waiting for me.

"I'll call you later!" I said kissing Edward deeply "I had a wonderful time last night…lets do it again sometime!" I teased

"How bought tonight?"

"Your on! This time I'm on top!'

I turned to great Jacob…he snarled at Edward…"Jake please don't pull that wolfy crap with me!"

"What did you say Bella?"

"You heard me…I know what you are…and I'm cool with that. Anyway…are we riding today?"

"Sure…if you want to!"

"Okay…lets load the bikes up in my truck!"

Jake had them in the back in less than 5 minutes and we were off down the road.

"Oh shoot…Bella…we need to get gas for the bikes. Pull over at the next station…I'll fill them up!"

"Okay…not a problem!"

We pulled over and I watched as Jake filled up the first bike, then he started the second on…"Hey Jake…I'm going in for a bottle of water…do you want anything?"

"Sure…I'll have a water too."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I leaned over to my friend and kissed him on the cheek

I ran into the mini mart to get the waters. I went to the back coolers and took out two bottles. As I shut the door, I heard a confrontation take place at the counter…I walked down the isle and saw it was getting robbed. Oh great this is just perfect I thought to myself…. The robber had a gun and he grabbed the nearest person to him which was a little girl...she was crying and he started to scream at her to shut up…he pointed his gun at the clerk and demanded the money…

The rest was a bit of a blur…it all happened so quickly…I looked at the girl and I waved her to me…she slipped from the gunman's grasp and as she ran towards me I ran towards her, pushing her behind my body as the robber turned and automatically fired several shots…I felt something hit me…and I dropped to my knees…the robber ran from the store…and I fell to the ground in a pool of my own blood…I just stared at the ceiling …frozen not moving…. so this must be what it feels like to die…


	14. Chapter 14

I was aware of people standing over me…I saw Jake holding my hand to his lips…I felt his tears fall on me…I saw mouths moving but I heard no sound escape…poor Jake must be terrified…going thru this again…I hope that little girl is okay…blackness enveloped me...

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake please don't pull that wolfy crap with me!" Oh god she remembered!

"What did you say Bella?"

"You heard me…I know what you are…and I'm cool with that. Anyway…are we riding today?"

"Sure…if you want to!"

"Okay…lets load the bikes up in my truck!"

I secured them into the back of the truck and we where

"Oh shoot…Bella…we need to get gas for the bikes. Pull over at the next station…I'll fill them up!"

"Okay…not a problem!"

We pulled over and I started to fill up the bikes

"Hey Jake…I'm going in for a bottle of water…do you want anything?"

"Sure…I'll have a water too."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek

God she was great…she didn't even mind about the whole werewolf thing…I thought for sure she'd flip out. But I had my friend back…hopefully I would be able to show her how much she means to me before that damn leech changes her.

What was taking Bella so long…maybe there was a huge line or something…but all this just for a couple of waters was ridiculous…I got out of the cab and heard gun shots…I saw a man run from the store and jump into a waiting car…

I ran into the store…almost knowing what I would find. Bella after all was a danger magnet…but nothing could prepare me for what I saw…

She was laying in a pool of her own blood…her eyes open…looking at nothing…oh god…she must be dead…I picked up her hand which was limp…I felt for a pulse…. it was faint…but it was there…

I held her hand to my lips…kissing it…I was sobbing uncontrollably…I had just gotten her back…how could this be happening now!

"Ambulance will be here soon…how is she?" I think it was the clerk that asked

"I don't know…. I don't know! What happened…what the hell happened?"

"The guy came in…demanding money…I guess I wasn't getting it fast enough…he grabbed that little girl over there…your girlfriend saved her…she put herself in front of the little girl…."

Of course Bella would do that. She never thought of herself…only others. I loved her for that compassionate side of her…she was now dying so that little girl could live…

I heard a cell phone ring…it was Bella's…I pulled it from her pocket as the EMT's came rushing in…I was pushed away from her…I flipped open the phone sobbing into it…

"What?" I growled

"Jacob? Where's Bella?" it was Edward…I had to tell him

"Edward…there…. was an…accident…" I trailed off

"What? No, Jacob that's not possible…Jacob…please…she's okay…right?"

"I…I…don't think…just get to the hospital…I'm sure that's where they'll take her…if" I had now lost my composure…I hung up the phone and turned back to see them loading her in the ambulance…

Once again I jumped in the back with her…this wasn't looking good…she had lost a lot of blood. Any color in her checks was gone…her lips almost a purplish blue color…

Jumping out of the ambulance took on a dreamlike quality…nothing was real…

"Gun shot victim…18-20…. female…massive blood loss…shock…BP 90 over 72…"

I looked and saw Edward in the hall next to his father…Edward had a look of dread on his face…Carlisle ran towards Bella, but when he go there he glanced back at Edward…I saw Edward fall to his knees…

I couldn't help myself…I went over to him. As I approached he stood up…he reached for my shoulder like he needed support…"Jacob, please tell me what happened?"

"We stopped at the gas station to get gas for the bikes…she only went in to get some water…she never came out. I heard the shots…and when I got in I saw her…I asked what happened. The clerk told me…oh god…he said she saved a little girl…that she put herself between the gunman and the girl…" I was crying again…

I looked at him…he seemed paler than normal…I knew he must have read my thoughts…he saw her on the floor…he sat down…and just sat there stunned…

I looked up to see Dr Cullen walking out of the trauma room…he pulled his gown off and ripped off his cap…he crumpled it into a ball throwing it to the floor…a nurse came up with a chart and he didn't even look up…he just kept coming towards us…he seemed to be cursing and with that Edward walked to the open door…Carlisle looked up and shook his head…Edward grabbed his father around the neck and clung to him…

"Do something!" I yelled at them…"I thought you would save her…"

"Jacob…we can't do anything more for her…without breaki-"

'Screw the treaty…. just save her! She gave up her own life saving that little girl…she is the best person I know…the best person you know! She deserves to live…she deserves to love…" my voice cracked…did I really mean what I was saying…of course I did…the world was a better place with Bella in it…it no longer mattered how she lived…it only mattered that she live…


	15. Chapter 15

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward had rushed to my office frantic…"Bella's been in some kind of accident…I don't know anymore than that…she'll be here soon I think…please Carlisle…I cant loose her…"

"Calm down Edward. Did Alice have a vision?"

"No…I called her cell phone and Jacob Black answered…he didn't say what happened only that she'd had an accident…and to get to the hospital!"

"Okay, let's go see if she's been brought in…and please Edward remember that we are in a public place…keep calm."

"I know Carlisle…I will…"

We went down to the ER and I asked if Bella had been brought in…they had no information on her…an ambulance arrived…and I saw Jacob Black following…

"Gun shot victim…18-20…. female…massive blood loss…shock…BP 90 over 72…"

I ran towards Bella, and took a quick look at her. I looked back at Edward…

Edward, this is serious…you need prepare for the worst… I spoke to Edward in my mind

I saw Edward fall to his knees…

They wheeled her into trauma room …and I looked at the wound…in her chest…there was too much blood for just one wound… then I saw the second shot…she was so very pale she had lost so much blood…

The nurses started to hook her up to the equipment she would need for surgery…but there was nothing really to do for her…anything that could be done would be considered extraordinary measures…and she wasn't going to make this…she wouldn't survive surgery…I knew that…

Then…I did one of the most unethical things in my medical career…I couldn't save her…there was nothing to be done…"Don't!…she's DOA…I'm getting nothing…" I pulled the stethoscope away from her chest…I quickly removed the heart monitor that they were setting up…it showed a flat line…and I was declaring her dead…no one blamed me for not trying to resuscitate her…the way she looked…the blood loss…in there eyes there was nothing I could have done to save this poor girl.

I needed to get to Edward…I needed to talk to him but I knew Jacob would be waiting to find out what had happened…I left the trauma room disgusted with myself…there was nothing I could do to save the life of my son's fiancé…I didn't know how he would react…he never wanted her to be one of us…but now…it was either change her…or live his existence without her…there where no other options…

I pulled off my gown which was covered in her blood…I ripped off my cap… crumpling it into a ball and throwing it to the floor…I heard a nurse at my side…but I couldn't handle that now…she probably had the death certificate for me to sign…I just focused on Edward…what I was going to say to him… I cursed under my breath…I saw Edward walk to the open door…I looked at him and shook my head…Edward grabbed me around my neck clinging to me…

"Do something!" I heard…It was Jacob…"I thought you would save her…"

"Jacob…we can't do anything more for her…without breaki-"

'Screw the treaty…. just save her! She gave up her own life saving that little girl…she is the best person I know…the best person you know! She deserves to live…she deserves to love…" his voice was strained

"Please Carlisle…tell me…can she still be saved?"

"Edward…the treaty."

"If I could save her… I would break the treaty a thousand times over…I need her Carlisle…I can't exist without her…she is my world…"

"Come with me…both of you…"

I lead Edward and Jacob to the room Bella was in…if this was going to happen at all it would need to be immediate…I wanted Jacob to come as a witness for the pack…so they would be aware that he gave his consent…and they would also know that there was nothing else to be done…they would know we hadn't killed a viable human…she would be dead anyway…

When we entered the room, I looked at Jacob…he was crying uncontrollably…he reached to touch her hand…he held it tightly…"She's so cold…"

"Edward…will you be able to do this…or would you wan-"

"No Carlisle…she is my life…my love…she would want me to…Oh Carlisle…why…why Bella…!"

"I don't know son…but if you're going to do it…it needs to be now…"

"Edward may I…?" Jacob asked

Edward must have read his thoughts because he shook his head yes…

I then watched Jacob Black kiss his dearest friend goodbye.

**Edward's POV**

"Gun shot victim…18-20…. female…massive blood loss…shock…BP 90 over 72…"

Carlisle ran towards Bella, and took a quick look at her. He looked back at me…

Edward, this is serious…you need prepare for the worst… I heard him say in his mind.

I fell to my knees…

This wasn't real…it couldn't be…the guilt overwhelmed me. I shouldn't have let her go with him…I should have stayed with her…she was seeming to remember more and more…I didn't want to seem overbearing and controlling…so I let her go…oh god…this was going to be the biggest mistake of my existence…and I was going to pay dearly for it…the gods wouldn't be so kind this time…

I looked up to see Jacob approaching me I reached for him…I felt my world crashing in around me…"Jacob, please tell me what happened?"

"We stopped at the gas station to get gas for the bikes…she only went in to get some water…she never came out. I heard the shots…and when I got in I saw her…I asked what happened. The clerk told me…oh god…he said she saved a little girl…that she put herself between the gunman and the girl…" Jacob cried

As he said the words…I saw what he had seen…my lovely Bella on the floor, pooled in blood…her eyes open…just staring unfocused and silent…it couldn't be real I thought again...Bella had been full of life…happy, sweet & warm…we had just made love…

Bella saved that little girl…sacrificing herself for a complete stranger…she truly was an angel…

Then I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He was angry…disappointed in himself…he should have done more… for her…

I walked to the open door…Carlisle looked up and shook his head…I just pulled myself to Carlisle…I needed support…I needed to be comforted…I was a mess.

In his mind…I heard the truth…she was alive…barely…we had time to change her…but it was impossible with Jacob here…the treaty would be broken…I wanted to tell him I didn't give a damn about the treaty…I needed her…but then Jacob spoke out…and I turned…

"Do something!" He yelled…"I thought you would save her…"

"Jacob…we can't do anything more for her…without breaki-" Carlisle replied

'Screw the treaty…. just save her! She gave up her own life saving that little girl…she is the best person I know…the best person you know! She deserves to live…she deserves to love…" his voice was strained

"Please Carlisle…tell me…can she still be saved?" I begged

"Edward…the treaty."

"If I could save her… I would break the treaty a thousand times over…I need her Carlisle…I can't exist without her…she is my world…"

"Come with me…both of you…"

I followed him with Jacob beside me to the room Bella was in…we entered the room and I looked over to Jacob…he was crying. He reached to touch her hand…he held it tightly…"She's so cold…"

"Edward…will you be able to do this…or would you wan-" Carlisle asked

"No Carlisle…she is my life…my love…she would want me to…Oh Carlisle…why…why Bella…!"

"I don't know son…but if you're going to do it…it needs to be now…"

I listened to Jacob's thought while he held her hand…

_Oh Bella…you never knew how much…I loved you…now…you never will. But, I realize now…I need to let you go…Edward loves you so much Bella honey…he's going to give you a chance at a new life…and that is all I can wish for you…happiness in the new life your being given…If I could only kiss you once more…goodbye_

"Edward may I…?" Jacob asked

I shook my head yes…this was hard on everyone…but after listening to Jacob…I realized all he ever really wanted was for Bella's happiness…nothing more…I couldn't begrudge him a last kiss…

Then he kissed her…softly on the cheek…"I love you Bella. Be happy…" then Jacob Black stood up…and without looking back he nodded to me and Carlisle…walking over to face the door…

I bent down over my love…and kissed her neck…feeling the life pulse I was going to take away…then I gave her the gift of eternity…and in that one moment…I sealed her fate….


	16. Chapter 16

I pierced her skin with my teeth, feeling the blood flow into my mouth. Her blood was so rich, so sweetly intoxicating. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, urging me to pull myself away. I complied with his touch and I looked up to see Bella. Her eyes were still closed but I noticed that she appeared a bit restless.

"We've got to get her out of here Edward. Before she starts screaming."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll give her a shot of morphine, hopefully to ease some pain. Go pull the car around to the emergency exit; it's at the end of the hall. Then we take her home."

"I think that sounds like our best option."

"I'll go get the car." It was Jacob who spoke "You shouldn't leave her alone Edward. Just give me the keys."

"Thank you Jacob" I said as he ran out the door. I looked over to see Carlisle injecting Bella and I just hoped to god we could get out of the hospital before the screaming started.

Luck happened to be on our side. Carlisle distracted a nurse, while I wheeled her out of the door. Jacob helped lift her into the back of the car and Carlisle came out and we were off speeding sown the road.

I looked at Bella and saw her trashing around violently. She was moaning softly but that soon escalated into a high pitched scream." Help me. Make it stop." She cried

"Bella, love. Everything is going to be okay."

"Edward? Where are you? I need you!"

"I'm here Bella. I'll never leave you." That seemed to quiet her a bit

We pulled up to the house and were greeted by the whole family. At that moment I noticed that Jacob was no longer with us. He must have drifted away at the hospital; there was nothing he could do for her now.

I rushed her in and up the stairs to my room. Carlisle was directly behind me, everyone trailing after. Alice must have filled them in, because no one even questioned us. There thoughts were very subdued, nothing raunchy or teasing from Emmett, nothing hateful from Rosalie. Jasper tried to help with the mood, but after a couple days her pain he couldn't stand it any longer. The pain was just too great for him.

On the third day, it was complete. I waited patiently, holding her hand. I pulled it to my mouth and kissed it.

"That feels nice."

My eyes darted to her face and saw her watching me. "Oh Bella!" Was all I could say. She was exquisite, I watched as she hesitantly sat up and looked around. "Edward, what am I doing in your room?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Oh god! Is the little girl okay?"

"Bella, she's fine. You saved her. Losing your life in the process." I looked away from her

"Edward, please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry."

"Bella, I'm not angry, not at all. I'm just thankful that I didn't loose you." I said pulling her to me

"You were always so worried about me. Not wanting me to do anything reckless or stupid and look what I do. I go and get myself killed!" she tried to laugh

"No, Bella. What you did was so utterly selfless. I love you for that. You saved a life Bella! You care so much about others, the are the best person I know."

"What about Charlie? Jake?"

"Charlie believes that you died of the gunshot wound. Jake, well he knows everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Well, he begged for Carlisle to save you. He asked us to void the treat and save you. He cares about you so much, he just wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy." She trailed off

"Bella? And now?"

"Now…I'm euphoric! As long as you still want me that is."

"Now I have you for Eternity." I said kissing her softly on the lips

"I'm not a china doll Edward. You can do better than that!" she was mocking me

I leaned in and kissed her with everything that I was. Her eyes widened and I felt her smile underneath my lips. "That's more like it Mr. Cullen!"

I heard a knock at the door, and Carlisle along with Alice came in.

"You are looking well this morning." Carlisle said

"Thank you Carlisle. Alice? So you have anything for me to-"

"I've got what you need right here Bella!" Alice placed an outfit on the bed

'Thank you, I really appreciate your kindness."

Bella got up and walked over to the bathroom. "I'm sorry but I think I need to get cleaned up."

"Of course. We'll see you downstairs." Carlisle said and we all headed to the door

"Edward?"

"Do you need something Bella?"

"Would you mind washing my back?" as she smiled wickedly at me and walked into the bathroom

I turned to look at Carlisle and Alice, they just smiled and I think I heard Emmett in the hall laughing


	17. Chapter 17

I heard the water running, and knocked on the door before I opened it. I looked to see Bella naked stepping into the tub

"Are you joining me, or are you just going to watch" she said as she smiled at me

I quickly stripped and joined her in the bath. We made love, and this time there where no reservations. I didn't worry about hurting her, I was able to just love her with my entire being and it was heavenly.

Finally, after what was in itself an eternity of bliss, there was a knock at the door "Bella love? I think we need to meet with the rest of the family." I informed her as we dressed

"Oh, I forgot we aren't alone!" She said. I knew that a blush would have risen in her cheeks before…

"Oh, god Bella! What have I done to you?" I looked at her with pain in my eyes

"Edward? Are you okay?" She looked worried

"I killed you Bella! Of course I'm not okay!" I screamed at her

"Edward? Why are you acting like this? We can be together, forever now!" She looked hopeful at first and then a look I didn't recognize crossed her face "You regret changing me." It wasn't a question.

I couldn't answer her. I just looked at her. She was cold, pale, and soulless. This was my fault. Her hurt face spoke volumes to me. I watched her turn and run out the door of my room, our room.

Why was I acting like this? This was Bella, I love her no mater what. I was just caught off guard that was all. When she didn't respond with the blush I was so used to, I just over reacted I told myself. I needed to calm down.

There was another knock on the door, "Come in Alice!"

She walked over to me a slapped me. "What the hell was that for?"

"For hurting Bella you idiot!"

"I didn't mean to, I just overreacted. I'll go talk to her and-"

"Oh, Edward you are so naïve. You just told the woman you love that you regret saving her. She is beyond upset. It took Emmett to restrain her from leaving, and she is in talking to Carlisle as we speak."

"Well, I'll just go talk to her. It will be fine." I looked to Alice who seemed to still have a worried look in her eyes.

I ran out of the room and was hit with the thought of my family as I went down the stairs.

_God, even I'm not that stupid. _Emmett thought

_Maybe with the bitch gone things can get back to normal_. Rosalie's hate rang in my head

_What was he thinking, How could he hurt Bella like that? He tells her one moment how much she means to him and another telling her he regrets turning her, saving her in fact. _Jasper looked heartbroken

_How can I convince Bella to stay with us, I cant find the right words_. It was Carlisle's thoughts I heard. I was surprised, she couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving. Where would she go? She only has us. I thought confidently

I knocked on the door to Carlisle's study. But no one answered. I knocked again, but finally opened the door.

I saw Carlisle sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. "What do you need Edward?" He asked sounding put out

"Where is Bella? I thought she was in here with you." I looked around, noticing he was alone.

"Edward, what have you done?" he looked at me, sadness in his eyes "Do you even know?"

"What do you mean Carlisle? Where is Bella? I want to explain why I overreacted-"

"I'm sorry but I don't think your going to get that chance. She's gone Edward. She has left you, she has left us all." And with that said he placed his head back into his hands

When I looked at him, he seemed very upset with himself.

_If I'd only known, I would have tried harder to save her. I should have never made him choose. I should have just let her die_. Carlisle's shoulders began to shake as if he was crying.

"Why would you think that Carlisle?" I spat out angrily

"Because it's true! I could have tried harder to save her. I called her DOA Edward when she was still alive!" He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. "I could have sent her for surgery, but I knew she wouldn't make it, she would have died on the operating table in front of all those people and I wouldn't be able to save her for you. I didn't want you to loose her son. I wanted her for you, so you could have her as a companion. It's what I thought you wanted. That is why I gave you the choice to change her or not!"

"Carlisle, I told you then that I couldn't exist without her. That she is my world and I meant it. All of it! I just was surprised when she didn't blush at something I knew she would have if she were alive. I overreacted! I'm sorry! So damn sorry! Please Carlisle, if you know where she went. Tell me." I begged

"Bella said she needed to think. She just left, and I'm worried Edward. She hasn't fed, I have no idea if she will be able to control herself or not."

"I have to find her!" I ran from the room and saw my family.

"We're with you brother. What do you need us to do?" Emmett asked

"I'm not sure where she would go. I have an idea, but-" I stopped and looked to Alice. She was having a vision and I saw her fall to her knees.

"Edward. You know where to find her. You are the only one that can save her from them. GO! NOW!"

But I was out the door before she even finished. I was going to our meadow and I could only pray I wasn't late…


	18. Chapter 18

When I reached the meadow, I saw her. She was sitting next to a red brown wolf. I hesitantly stepped out from the cover of the trees. The wolf, which I recognized as Jacob growled at me. I stopped frozen in my tracks. I didn't know if he was going to attack her, but I didn't want to take that chance.

'Bella, Please come here to me." I called out

She didn't respond. I took several steps closer as the wolf continued to growl. Then I saw Bella reach her hand out and rub the wolf's head. It nuzzled up next to her and sat down. Almost as if he were protecting her, protecting her from me!

"Bella. I'm sorry. Please come home with me." I begged but still she did not answer

The wolf walked away from her, but never lost sight. Jacob changed into his human form, and quickly threw on his sweat shorts. He walked over to me and spoke quietly

"Edward, what happened?" he asked

"Jacob, I don't know what you mean."

"Well obviously something happened otherwise I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't be begging me to kill her." He said in a worried tone

"She what!" I couldn't believe what he had just said, "Why would she ask that of you?"

"She told me, I would be saving her. That it was a mercy killing of sorts. That she couldn't live with what she was."

"She said that?" I was shocked at her words

"Well actually, it was more like she couldn't live with what she was when you regretted changing her. She said you despised what she had become."

"This is all a horrible mistake. I just need to explain to her-"

I quickly looked around, and saw at least 5 wolves emerging from the tree line.

They circled Bella. But she still wouldn't move. God I've created a suicidal vampire! I thought to myself

Jacob ran over to them "Brothers! Please calm down. Everything is fine, please just go back home, I will join you soon."

Growls erupted from the group and one slowly moved closer to Bella

"Paul! That is enough! Bella is mine! She is my imprint and you all need to leave her alone. NOW!"

Oh god what was he talking about. He had imprinted on Bella. I never knew that. No wonder the poor guy didn't want her to die.

I watched as the wolves withdrew to the shadows and he walked over to Bella and sat down in front of her

"Bella honey. Edward is here. You need to talk to him."

"No Jake. I can't ever see him again."

Her words stung me to my marrow. "Bella! I love you!" I shouted to her

"You say that now, but tomorrow, next month, 10 years. Hell, 100 years from now when I don't blush, when my stomach doesn't growl and you feel guilty about me. I can't exist like that. Exist knowing that whenever you look at me, you'd wish that I where human."

"Bella. I'm the reason you are here now. I saved you. I don't regret that. Please don't ever think I regret saving you. You are my world, my all, my everything. I can't exist without you in my universe. I love you Bella, with every molecule of my being."

I slowly watched as she turned her head slightly, and then back to Jacob. They both stood up together and she walked towards me, looking at the ground. Not meeting my gaze.

"Edward, I love you too. But please, never regret me. I exist because of you. I exist for you. You are my match, and I am yours."

I reached to pull her towards me, and I held her close. I looked over to Jacob. The sadness that was in his eyes, Bella had been meant for him, she was his imprint and yet to save her, he had given her up.

As I held her I looked into his thoughts. He had wanted to tell her so many times, in fact the day of the shooting he was going to tell her, but he never had the chance. All he could do was let her go. With that, Jacob Black blended into the darkness

I pulled Bella's chin up; I made her look into my eyes. When I saw the love and compassion she held there I was taken back. She was, and always would be my angel.

As we approached the house, she turned to me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was being childish and should never have left."

"Bella, you had every right to leave. I hurt you, and for that I am sorry. But please, next time you leave be careful. I thought I was going to need to extract you from one of the wolves. Not a very pleasant option!" I teased

"Is everyone angry with me?"

"No Bella just worried that's all."

We walked up the steps hand in hand and the door flew open.

"Oh Bella! Come with me, we have so much to do!" Alice shrieked in delight

"Alice, please tell me what you are talking about." I looked to Edward, panic in my eyes

"The wedding plans of course!"

"Damn Alice, seriously I've been dead for what, a few days and your already planning the wedding!" She smiled up at me

"This is only the beginning!" I bent to kiss her, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
